


Content

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, I honestly dont know what to tag, M/M, Post Season 3 Finale, WOAH ITS GABRIEL, post s3e13 twotl, surprise bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, Will and Hannibal are sent to the afterlife- one in heaven one in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

“W-Where am I?” Will asked scared. In all his life he had never been as scared as he was now. This seems like reality, but it can’t be. It’s surreal but fake at the same time. The last thing he remembers is the fall.

_“It’s beautiful.” Will said, despite all his injuries. His face was stabbed but he managed to tell Hannibal what his last words would be. They were still embraced as they fell, all the way to the end; the end of the fall- the end of their lives. There was no doubt that they had died, but dying isn’t always the end._

“You’re in heaven, Will.”

“What? How did I get into heaven??” Will was astounded by what this voice said. They had no physical form so Will assumed he was hallucinating. He looked around- it was white and bright like in the movies. He looked down at himself, and saw his normal body and casual clothes, but no wounds. The voice whispered in his ear, and he flicked his head around to see who it was. There was no-one there. “Who- Where are you?”

Just as he asked that, Hannibal appeared before him in his normal suit and face. “Hello, William.”

“Hannibal? What the fuck is going on?” Will asked with confusion prevalent in his voice.

“I’m not Dr. Lecter. I’m merely taking this form to please you. Hi, I’m Gabriel.”

Will hadn’t noticed until now, but ‘Gabriel’ had six golden brown wings behind him. They were moving swiftly and unrealistically like they were in a different dimension. Is heaven in a different dimension?

“As in the archangel?” Will could talk pretty clearly compared to what was going on inside his head. “Where’s Hannibal, then?”

“Hell.” He said bluntly. Guessing serial killers don’t get into heaven, it’s no surprise he’s in hell, but that doesn’t mean Will’s going to sit back and let it happen.

“I’m an angel?” He asked, noticing his own wings fluttering behind him carelessly. They were black, like shadow versions of a phoenix’s wings. They looked like liquid, maybe melted metal, but felt like fur, rather than feathers or metal. It was like Winston’s washed fur a few hours after a wash and it was damp and soft.

“Yes, and I’m sure you want to know why after all you did with Dr. Lecter.” Gabriel huffed, like he was annoyed at Will’s mere presence. “If it were up to me, you and Hannibal would be down in hell _together_ suffering for all eternity- but it’s not up to me. Big father has the say around here.”

A few black feathers fell off of Will’s wings as he left heaven in a flash. He didn’t really mean to, but he was gone in an instance. He was flying- truly flying. Never had he even dreamt of this. As he thought, heaven was in a different dimension. Heaven and hell share the same dimension. Hell is on Earth, heaven in the clouds. From Will’s point of view, in the high sky, Earth in this dimension looked like the sun, but it had a familiar feeling to it so he just knew it was Earth.

It’s true; hell fire is a real thing. Fire is the foundation of hell, maybe even literally. He landed on “Earth” and walked around. People with black eyes strolled pasted Will, some even tipping their hats. People in hell were fancy. Hannibal probably loves it here. Contrary to popular belief, demons and angels seem to get along. They have a common goal which is peace. This is what peace means; good and evil coexisting in harmony.  Will wasn’t exactly sure that demons were to be trusted, but one of them stopped and offered help to him.

“What’re you after?” She asked. She was wearing a short dress and held an umbrella despite hell being pretty much the opposite of rain or water.

“A friend, Gabriel told me he was in hell.” Will stated.

“He’s probably an inmate. Ask the people at the front desk of that building. It’s hard to miss!” She said cheerfully, nodding her head as she continued walking to wherever she was going.

Will chuckled to himself. ‘A reception desk? In hell?’ he thought. Will was only across the street from the building the demon had mentioned. He crossed the street and stood outside the gates. He was just waiting, no particular reason to hurry. What if Hannibal isn’t the same? What if he’s not allowed visitors?

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal said. Will knew that voice anywhere, but it’s probably Gabriel about to haul his ass back up to heaven.

“Leave me be, Gabriel.” Will said, not looking behind him at the man behind him.

“Will, I hope you’re not confusing me for an angel because that’d be kind of funny.” Hannibal said. Will turned around and was faced with Hannibal, eyes pitch black like the shadowy wings he possessed. Will didn’t hesitate to lean forwards just a touch to bring Hannibal into a hug. Hannibal felt cold, like ice, which was odd in hell’s fire. Hannibal reciprocated the hug and pulled back to kiss Will. Will’s wings shuddered uncontrollably at the contact and Hannibal smirked into the kiss. Will held Hannibal's cheek lightly in his palm as they kissed. The kiss was long, but not too long, hard, or passionate. Will flicked his eyes closed and Hannibal pulled away. 

“You know, I would have done that earlier if you hadn’t, you know, pulled us off a cliff.” Hannibal laughed at Will’s red face and the way he avoided eye contact at any cost, which ended up with him looking at a nonexistent watch. “But it’s okay, I’m glad you did. The afterlife is great!” Will looked sceptically at Hannibal now that his speech isn’t fully formal.

“Who are you and what have you done with my murder husband?” Will asked jokingly stepping back and squinting his eyes. Will was holding Hannibal’s forearms while he looked up at Hannibal. Hannibal squinted back and leaned into Will’s face. Will hadn’t really taken notice, but Hannibal’s eyes were still black. It wasn’t until Hannibal returned them to normal that he noticed. When he did, Will got lost in Hannibal’s natural eyes. They were even prettier with hell’s fire as lighting. Hannibal leaned in more and quickly pecked Will’s cheek. Will slid his hands down to Hannibal’s and let go of one, turning to walk along the streets. Hannibal followed suit and turned with him, pulling him closer and interlocking their fingers.

“Want to go murder someone? It’s completely okay here as long as it’s an inmate. They just come back to life anyway.” Hannibal asked, smiling at Will and looking at him through the corner of his eyes, which were black again.

“Why don’t we just walk? We murdered someone yesterday- _for real._ ” Will squeezed Hannibal’s hand a little and looked up at him warmly. His wing twitched towards him every now and again and Hannibal could feel it brush his leg. It was like being back to life with Will’s dogs. It was nice and they were content. Content- that’s a feeling they haven’t felt in a long time. It’s a nice feeling, being content. Maybe it can always be like this. For all they know, time doesn’t even exist there. Maybe it’ll be forever. Maybe it’ll be two days. Either way, as long as it’s with each other, they are content.


End file.
